legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Funny
With its lovably quirky, eccentric and pleasantly over-the-top nature, LOTM: Sword of Kings always had a nice feature of making things funny in otherwise serious moments, without ever detracting from the actual situation or alienating fans from the overall mood of a scene. As a very nice bonus its characters are very easy to make fun of, which the author and producers themselves take every advantage from. n a universe filled with snarking superheroes, unfazed spies, deadpan vigilantes, and some just plain weird aliens, a work set in the In-Universe will make you laugh despite the story takes place in a Crapsack World filled with war, death, misery and despair. As such, you can find a joke almost each 5 lines, with some being light-hearted, black jokes, sexual comedy and at very best the characters messing around with their own allies and friends. All stories and arcs are in chronological order ''LOTM: War Thunder World at War Arc KnightWalkers Arc Revelation Arc Generation Arc DEM Rises Arc LOTM: Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Part 1 Part 2 Saga AA Raizen High School Arc Episode 1 - Daily Life *(The very first scene of the story was an odd introduction of Katarina's character by some thus who tried to rape one of her classmastes!)'' **''- Delinquent 1: I r-remembered! '' **''(The delinquent 1 lifted frightened with his body completely bloody...)'' **''- Delinquent 1: She is the Shinigami! The Shinigami that can't be stopped! The strongest of Tenguu City! The Red Haired Monster that at night leave broken bones of criminals on the streets! The Red Haired Demon!... '' **''(Katarina's eyes glowed in the dark while her face was covered in shadow.) '' **''- Delinquent Group: Ihhh! '' **''- Delinquent 3: Run! She is a monster!! '' **''(The three delinquents left running holding their broken arms while moaning with fear and pain.) '' **''- Katarina: Wha-- '' **''(An angry vein appeared on the forehead of Katarina.) '' **''- Katarina: This is not my damn name!!!! Come back here!!! '' *''(It not so long for Katarina to act as a true "HEROINE")'' **''- Katarina: Your clothes are all torn. I'll lend you my uniform. '' **''(Katarina starts to take off her uniform.)'' **''- Tadokoro: WAIT! You will get half-naked! '' **''- Katarina: Anh? What is the problem? '' **''- Tadokoro: You don't have sense of shame?!'' *''(And then...)'' **''- Katarina: Hahahahahaha! I ended up going to the school only with my bra and panties. '' **''(Katarina said as she walked down the street. Katarina was being watched by dozens of people with astonished and surprised faces.)'' **''- Tadokoro: This is embarrassing...'' *''(When Katarina is late to her class but the teacher is so used to it that he doesn't even care anymore!)'' **''- Katarina: Wait! I have an explanation this time! '' **''- Phoenix: No more excuses! *sigh* Never mind. Take your sit... '' **''- Katarina: Ahn? Why? '' **''- Phoenix: You are in my class since from the first year. You arrive late in my classes every day for three years! This happened so often that I become used to it. You always end up fighting with someone when you coming to the school. So who you fought this time? '' **''- Katarina: I fought with nice guys that tried to rape my kouhai. '' **''- Everyone: "Nice guys"?!'' ---- ''Episode 2 - La Folia's Rage *(Katarina is welcomed by Ahiru in the morning and La Folia starts to fight with him to state she is the only one who can grab Katarina's breasts)'' **''- Ahiru: Good morning! '' **''(Ahiru said as she grabbed Katarina's breasts)'' **''- Katarina: Good M-morning, Ahiru. I see your stupid hobby still alive...'' **''- Ahiru: Hmmmm. I see. "They" grew up again! '' **''(La Folia get Ahiru by her uniform and put her away from Katarina.) '' **''- La Folia: Ahiru. I said many times to stop doing this! '' **''- Ahiru: I just can't! '' **''- La Folia: I know this feeling... I CAN'T STOP TOO! '' **''- Ahiru: You selfish! You just want "them" to yourself! '' **''- Katarina: What you guys talking about?.... Street fight!? '' **''- Ahiru and La Folia: NO!'' *''(When La Folia sarcastically mocks Misogi for pointing a gun at her head)'' **''- Eckidina: Hello there, La Folia-chan! '' **''- La Folia: Stop calling me with "-chan". I don't want to hear it from you. '' **''- Eckidina: I see you still arrogant. Well! I don't my mind. '' **''- La Folia: And you still the same murderous bitch ever. How the hell someone like you is doing in our school? Someone like you should be in striptise club or in a prostitute party. '' **''- Misogi: You bitch!!! '' **''(Misogi screamed as he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at La Folia's head.) '' **''- La Folia: Oia, the boy has some "balls" there. '' **''- Eckidina: Oh, c'mon Misogi. Put this gun down. I love La Folia like she is. Besides, if we kill her here, we're going to have problems later.'' *''(Hours later, Katarina is seen playing cards alone in her house wearing a pijamas while wating for La Folia to return from Eckidina's building)'' **''"Ummm.... She is late..."'' ---- ''Episode 3 - Suicide *(Katarina, Ray Ray Lee and Pacifica Northwest entered in their classroom and saw the entire class fighting)'' **''- Archie & Atlante: How many I said Galaxina is mine! '' **''- Jake Long: You two stop fighting! Jesus! '' **''- Kevin: Oh, look! The virgin boy trying to act like a "man". '' **''- Momoka: You're not an exception too. Being a virgin is better than being a horn being "gored" by your girlfriends. '' **''("gored" is the term given when someone is betrayed by his (or her) girlfriend or boyfriend). '' **''- Katarina: This class looks energetic as ever.'' *''(The reaction of Tamae Okamine after Kurumi Tokisaki introduced herself to the class)'' **''- Kurumi: My name is Kurumi Tokisaki.'' **''(The whole class shouted in happiness knowing that there would be another beautiful girl in the class. However... )'' **''- Kurumi: I'm a Spirit. '' **''- Tamae: Eh...eheh... How......great! That was quite an introduction with impact there! Well then Tokisaki, would you please sit in that empty seat over there?'' ---- ''Episode 4 - Meeting New Friends *(The reaction of Eugen entering in Katarina's house is kind cute but her interaction with La Folia is hilarious!)'' **''- Eugen: Ohh, so this is Onne-sama's current home!'' **''(Reaching the door of the La Folia's residence with much difficulty, the girl moved her hair that was slightly shorter than a ponytail, happily saying words that sounds polite and yet not conforming to keigo. In the way of her home, the girl said to be named as Eugen Couteau.)'' **''(At La Folia's house, Eugen faced La Folia in timidity)'' **''- Eugen: R-Ravi de v-vous rencontrer, La Folia-sama! (Nice to meet you, Miss. La Folia!). '' **''- La Folia: Why in the world she is speaking in French and Japanese at the same time...?'' *''(And then comes her little sister instinct and results in one of the most classical moments of the entire storyline!)'' **''- Eugen: That's goes without saying! Because I'm her sister! But Onne-sama. Eugen really has to hand it to you. '' **''- Katarina: Ha? About what? '' **''- Eugen: Of course! Rentaro, the advisor from your class. That's not right, that, is, why are you still mixing around with other females...... '' **''(Eugen looked at La Folia and cleared her throat, blushing furiously while speaking) '' **''- Katarina: Ha - Haa? '' **''- Eugen: Is there anything wrong? '' **''- Katarina: There's too many points to tsukkomi on! The first one was what was it? Do you know Rentaro? '' **''- Eugen: Nn, well. Is that strange? '' **''(At the same time Eugen spoke, she looked as if she was trying to find an excuse as her eyes looked around. Although she was very concerned about how the two of them knew each other, there was another issue that took priority. At some point, Eugen called La Folia as "sister-in-law".) '' **''- La Folia: And then...... What's with calling me sister-in-law? '' **''- Eugen: No, it's not like I don't have any reservations with that way of calling, but its to make preparations for the future... '' **''- La Folia: There's no such plans for that!? Eugen: Is, is that so? '' **''- Eugen: But Onne-sama is a suspect for two-timing...... '' **''- Katarina: Two-timing. What's that?'' **''- Eugen: I'll be direct. You are La Folia, right. Are you currently going out with Onne-sama? '' **''- La Folia: Wha......! '' **''(Katarina made a such innocent confusion face as she tried to understand Eugen's question. Of course, Katarina is so innocent that she doesn't know anything about love. La Folia cut in between the two with an extremely red face)'' **''- La Folia: Wh-what are you saying!! How could that be possible!! '' **''- Eugen: I know it! Onne-sama is dating a girl and man at the same time! Onee-sama actually did such a female gigolo-like act! That's too heartbreaking! Reform! You must be corrected! '' **''- Katarina: La Folia, what is a female gigolo?'' **''- La Folia: AH! WHAT A PAIN IN THE ASS!'' ---- ''Episode 5 - The Animal Killers *(The sexual interaction between Misogi and Aki Honda that let Tomoo jealous)'' **''(Misogi looked at the outside of the deposit and saw 9 man dead on the ground, and answered his question.) '' **''- Misogi: Your friends were smoking meth here in front of the door and they did not let me in. So I sent them to Valhalla. '' **''- Aki: You're letting me wet, honey! '' **''- Tomoo: *humpf*'' **''(Tomoo was quite jealous of her words)'' **''- Misogi: Don't do this. This is disgusting. I only love my lover Eckidina. '' **''- Aki: Muu... Tks! That unfortunate... '' *''(The little fight between Katarina and Imperia on their way school)'' **''- La Folia: How many times have I told you to stop eating 3 breads in the breakfast! You will get fat! '' **''- Katarina: I unaware of that word! Haha. '' **''(La Folia looked at the breasts of Katarina and saw them were quite large. Her face blushed a little and at that time she thought that all those fats were going to her breasts. Katarina was the most gluttonous person La Folia ever met but she never won a kilo.) '' **''- La Folia: Damn those "two". -'' **''- Katarina: Hmm? Said something?'' **''- La Folia: Nothing! '' **''- Katarina: Why are you angry!? '' **''- La Folia: I am not! Katarina: Yes you are! '' **''- La Folia: No! I'm not.'' *''(The comic and funny lesbian dream of La Folia)'' **''(La Folia was sleeping and had a bad dream... a very comic one...) '' **''- La Folia: Katarina! Why?! I tought you loved me! '' **''- Katarina: I'm sorry, La Folia. But I can't stay in this type of relationship anymore. '' **''- La Folia: Why?! After 20 years together! Our memories! Our feelings! Our nights together! You will throw it all in the trash as if it was nothing?! '' **''- Katarina: Don't try to seduce me again... La Folia. It's over! '' **''- La Folia: I can't believe you breaking up with me! '' **''- Katarina: Sorry, Folia but I'm just not gay-- '' **''- La Folia: You not gay!? After 20 years with another girl you going to say it now?! '' **''- Katarina: --for you. '' **''(Katarina wrapped her arms in a girl who was covered by a white light. She was... Eckidina KnightWalker!)'' **''- (???): (La Folia La Folia La Folia!!!) '' **''(La Folia was hearing a voice in the background. The voice sounded like an echo but she ignored that voice to see the scene about Katarina and Eckidina together) '' **''- Eckidina: Let's get out of here, my love. '' **''- Katarina: Yeah, honey. '' **''- La Folia: Wait! Katarina! Don't go! Please! '' **''- (???): (La Folia! La Folia! La Folia!) '' **''(Katarina and Eckidina stopped walking and Katarina looked back to La Folia very slowly)'' **''- Katarina: Goodbye, La Folia Rihavein. '' **''- (???): (La Folia! La Folia! La Folia!) '' **''(After that, La Folia woke up screaming in Katarina's face that was trying to wake her)'' **''- La Folia: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' **''- Katarina: UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' **''- La Folia: Katarina! How can you do this to me! You were seduced by a girl like Eckidina that is very different from me and have sexual experience unlike me! Don't tell me you'll betray me to stay with her! '' **''- Katarina: What're you talking about? '' **''- La Folia: Ahn? It... was... a just dream?'' ---- ''Episode 6 - I Don't Need it *(If it is funny or not... It depends on the person but the reasons for Aki Honda to kill are stupid and idiot!)'' **''"HAHAHAHAHA!! Tomoo, don't tell me you forget who I am? I'm a Serial Killer, but a war where I can kill everyone is much better! I'm a killer: ........... I'm working at the moment; that's why I'm going to kill. I have no time to lose; that's why I'm going to kill. I'll not prevent Eckidina; that's why I'm going to kill. I hate peace; that's why I'm going to kill. I hate humans; that's why I'm going to kill. I love killing people; that's why I'm going to kill. The weather is great today; that's why I'm going to kill. The food was nice; that's why I'm going to kill. I had a dream last night; that's why I'm going to kill. I'm waiting for a movie; that's why I'm going to kill. My phone's battery is low; that's why I'm going to kill. I have no reasons to kill; that's why I'm going to kill. I'm breathing; that's why I'm going to kill!"'' ---- ''Episode 7 - Lest's Bring The Hell *''The stupid yet hilarious training of voice between Katarina and Mana took this another level) **''- Katarina: Yo! La Folia!~ '' **''- La Folia: Yo, Kata!~ '' **''- Katarina: You turn, Mana.'' **''- Mana: Yo, Kataaaa~ and La Foliaaa~ '' **''- La Folia: Kataaa~ sounds so stupid... Try with all your strength! '' **''- Mana: YO, KATAAAAAA!!!! '' **''(A cup of glass broken at that moment) '' **''- Katarina: My nigga~ '' **''- La Folia: That was too much. I'm feeling like a grenade just exploded in my ear. '' **''- Mana: I'm so sorry! '' **''- La Folia: It's ok. You have a very powerful voice there. Ah.. dinner is ready. '' **''- Katarina: Yummu!'' ---- ''Episode 8 - Japan War *(The reactions of the terrorists when they saw a Black Bird from ISA about to bomb their heads)'' **''"Ah... đi tiêu! (Ah... FUCK!)"'' *''(Later, Cassie and Tomas are hunted down by a KnightWalker Drone in the battle of Tokyo)'' **''- Cassie: Did you heard that? '' **''- Tomas: Heard what? Explosions, shoots and screams everywhere? Yea, I can hear it too... '' **''- Cassie: Shut up! I'm not talking about this. '' **''- Tomas: Ok, ok... '' **''- Cassie: Sounds like a... a tank? '' **''- Tomas: No... It's not a tank... it's... They saw something big... that was... '' **''- Tomas: A FUCKING DRONE! RUN! '' **''- Cassie: Who the hell gave battle drones to terrorists!? '' **''- Tomas: Who cares!?'' ---- ''Episode 9 - Eckidina's Insanity *(Since the real war began on this episode, you will rarely find a funny moment from here, yet Mana managed to give a "screw this" when the Mafusa Gang invaded her house. She is so confident they are trash that she does not bother in questioning La Folia why they are hiding)'' **''- La Folia: Shit... too late... '' **''- Mana: La Folia, why we are hiding? '' **''- La Folia: You just asked "why?" '' **''- Mana: Those guys are weak.'' *''(Tomas and Cassie share their last kiss as the drones prepare to kill them when Lucas Kellan appear out of nowhere)'' **''- Lucas: God dammit! I'm always late and in the right time. Good to see you alive, Tomas. '' **''- Tomas: Lucas Kellan, you're late. Always acting like a badass hero in the last moment. Always. '' **''- Lucas: Always. Oooooohhh...'' **''(Lucas saw Tomas and Cassie embraced) '' **''- Lucas: Sorry for breaking the love moment. Please don't hate me. '' **''- Tomas & Cassie: It's not what you're thinking!'' ---- ''Episode 10 - World War III *(Tomas was so enraged with Lucas that he mocked him even on the middle of a battle where their forces were losing)'' **''- Lucas: I was expecting few KnightWalkers! '' **''- Tomas: Don't give up so easily; "Commander". '' **''- Lucas: SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' *''(Tomas' battle cry is HILARIOUS)'' **''"LET'S GO YOU BITCHES! I FEELING LIKE I'M JESUS NOW!"'' ---- ''Episode 10.5 - Valentine's Day Special *(Rentaro's adorkable moment while he watches over Katarina and her friend Mcgree)'' **''(As Rentaro was walking, he saw Katarina Couteau with another male student named McGee, one of her friends. Katarina and McGee were buying a Soda in a Drink Machine. When Rentaro saw Katarina, he hid behind the wall.) '' **''- Rentaro: W-why am I hiding!?'' **''- McGee: Hey Katarina, it's almost Valentine's Day. I'm already getting excited! '' **''- Katarina: Excited? '' **''- McGee: YES! I wish La Folia could give me a chocolate, even one obligatory chocolate! '' **''- Katarina: Eh... Keep dreaming. But, I never saw La Folia giving chocolate to someone. '' **''- McGee: La Folia is in 2nd in Girls to Date in Raizen School! Any man would be happy if they receive chocolate from her own hands! '' **''- Katarina: I don't have anyone in importance and I'm not a man so I can't say something. '' **''- McGee: But... you... Katarina... You just idiot! There are so many people that wish be with you but you just stupid to notice this! '' **''- Katarina: Hmm... I think they just want to fight with me! We should have Sumo wrestling! '' **''- McGee: You have a amoeba instead of a brain...'' *''(Rentaro's cute moment as he prepare a chocolate for Katarina)'' **''(While Rentaro was thinking, his sister named Kirie Kojima entered in the kitchen and saw Rentaro with several pots.) '' **''- Kirie: Oh! You're working hard. '' **''- Rentaro: Eh! Kirie! What do you want? '' **''- Kirie: Are you giving them to that Katarina girl? '' **''- Rentaro: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? WHY I WOULD DO THAT FOR THAT VIOLENT TOMBOY!? I was just trying to make some obligatory chocolate to test myself! '' **''- Kirie: What an easy to understand little brother. '' *''The faces of all men waiting for girls to arrive with their chocolates in hands.'' *''(Rentaro trying to give Katarina his chocolate but ends failing)'' **''- Rentaro: Katarina! '' **''- Katarina: Rentaro! What do you want? '' **''- Rentaro: T-t-this V-v-va-va-va-va.... '' **''- Katarina: Va? Va Va what?'' **''- Rentaro: Va-va... VACUOUS-MINDED IDIOT! '' **''(Rentaro ran away from Katarina.) '' **''- Katarina: D-did I do something wrong?!'' *''(Katarina making Yan bown down before her to say sorry after many questions)'' **''- Yan: What... WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! YOU MONSTER!! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say? '' **''- Yan: P-please forgiv-ve me! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say? '' **''- Yan: I promise I'll never hurt people again! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say?'' **''- Yan: I promise I'll never try to attack Rentaro again! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say? '' **''- Yan: I'll surrender myself to police along with Ryoko and Amber! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say? '' **''- Yan: I'll spend all my life in jail! And when I leave prison I will help all people in need! '' **''- Katarina: So... It's just what you have to say?! '' **''- Yan: What the hell do you want me to do!!? '' **''- Katarina: When you do something bad.... YOU HAVE TO SAY "SORRY!'' **''"............." '' **''- Yan: I'M SORRY! '' *''(Katarina misunderstood Rentaro's proposal turns to be funny and a very hateful moment)'' **''- Rentaro: One more thing... I LOVE YOU!'' **''- Katarina: Hmm. Sorry I did not hear right but I think you said you love chocolates. Yes! I also loved your chocolate! You chocolate had Cat Face, it was so cute! '' **''- Rentaro: *sigh* Never mind.'' ---- ''Episode 11 - Katarina Vs. Aki Honda *(The senators and politicians of USA inside of White House's chamber discussing about how to deal with KnightWalker Family and North Korea's attack to Washington)'' **''- Tom Bucky: Because of this unprovoked, dastardly attack by the KnightWalker Alliance, I ask that the congress declare a state of War! '' **''- GDP President: I suggest that we avoid conflict and negotiate a truce with the the KnightWalker Alliance. If we enter into a new world war, all nations would suffer in unimaginable scale!'' **''- Second President: Yes! We should negotiate! '' **''- Unknown Male Voice 1: The Nations Alliance are a bunch of cowards! '' **''- Unknown Male Voice 2: The GPD are cowards! '' **''- Unknown Male Voice 3: SHUT UP YOU GREEDY PIECE OF SHIT! '' **''- Unknown Male Voice 4: YOU DUMBASS! '' **''- Tom Bucky: Silence!! This is a democracy! Not a street fight!'' *''Eckidina singing Blumenkraz from Kill La Kill!'' *''(Misogi getting jealous because Voyage was the only one talking to Eckidina)'' **''- Misogi: Good work, Captain Voyage. You can go back inside now. '' **''- Voyage: Why you do not try to be a bit more useful? You're dead weight! Imbécile! (idiot in French). '' **''- Misogi: I ALREADY DID! I tortured Juria Knightwalker, placed spies in the White House, sabotaged all communications lines in the country and launched the attack against the United States! '' **''- Voyage: Oh yeah? '' **''(Voyage took a few steps backwards in defeat and humiliation)'' ---- ''Episode 12 - Pigs of War *(A very dark one played with the two pilots of Eckidina's plan that were in charge of transporting the LN-666 Project to Japan. They are stopped by one of the guards when they were about to be executed.)'' **''- Pilot: Our job is done. Let's drink a coffee - '' **''- Co-pilot: Yeah, I'm hungry as hell.'' **''- KnightWalker Soldier: Excuse me. Where are you going? '' **''- Pilot: Ah... We're going to eat now. '' **''- KnightWalker Soldier: Eat? I have to stop that. '' **''- Pilot: Why? '' **''- KnightWalker Soldier: Because you know too much. Eckidina gave orders to kill all of you once your job is done. Good work. '' **''- Pilot & Co-pilot: WHAT!?'' *''(Eckidina replying a scared officer of KnightWalker Family for losing his entire squad in Tenguu City)'' **''"You're annoying me. Quiet down. Geez. You should watch the climax of the show quietly and with gratitude. Just because some of your pathetic platoons were annihilated, you're wailing like a girl about to lose her virginity."'' *''(Eckidina then tries to kill the latter officer with a gun for being too annoying and for refusing her orders but misses all shots from a distance of only 3 meters)'' **''- Eckidina: Geez, I suck at it. '' **''- Misogi: Your aim is terrible as ever. '' **''- Eckidina: Fufufufu. '' **''- Misogi: How did you kill people in your office?'' *''(The mercenary Black Mask captures Lucas and Cassie and plans to sell them to Johan Liebert only to discover no one considers him a threat)'' **''- Black Mask: This is my lucky day, to think I would capture two rabbits in one trap. '' **''- Lucas: Good for you. '' **''- Black Mask: Johan Lierbet will pay a good price for you Cassie. You destroyed some of his contacts too. '' **''- Cassie: Whatever.'' *''(Tomas and a few Chronos Empire robots tries rescue Lucas and Cassie from Black Mask's armored car using a missile to explode the vehicle, resulting in both victims being fatally injured)'' **''- Tomas: Are you okay? '' **''- Cassie: No.'' *''(Days after the battle of USA, Tom Bucky is tired of working for 7 days without rest to manage the damage caused by North Korea's attack. When his Vice entered on the office, this was his reaction)'' **''- Tom: MORE REPORTS?!'' ---- ''Episode 13 - The Funeral *(Sephiria running like a late school girl through the White House's corridors)'' **''"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!! Tom Bucky will get angry!!"'' *''(Sephiria kicks the door of Tom's office and falls to the ground in exhaustion)'' **''- Tom Bucky: OH! You came! Milady! '' **''- Jasmine: Milady? Sorry, who are you? And why are you in this building? '' **''- Tom Bucky: Jasmine! What you are doing?! That was disrespectful! '' **''- Jasmine: Disrespectful? Why? '' **''- Tom Bucky: Because she is...'' **''- Sephiria: I am...'' **''- Tom Bucky: Yes... this girl is Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, the Founder, Businesswoman, Princess and Queen of the Chronos Empire Country. She is the person who ended the World War III. '' **''- Sephiria: Uhuuuu~ '' **''- Jasmine: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????'' ---- ''The Corbin Files Episode 1 - Le Premier Chapitre '' ''Episode 2 - Chapitre Deux '' ''Episode 3 - Chapitre Trois '' ''Episode 4 - Chapitre Quatre '' ''Episode 5 - Chapitre Cinq '' ''Episode 6 - Chapitre Six '' ''Episode 7 - Chapitre Sept '' ''Episode 8 - Chapitre Huit '' ''Episode 9 - Chapitre Neuf '' ''Episode 10 - Chapitre Dix Episode 11 - Chapitre Onze '' ''Episode 12 - Chapitre Douze et Fin Eckidina Arc Angel Sub Arc Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc Madness Sub Arc Phoenix Sub Arc Madness Sub Arc Aryana Sub Arc Godom Sub Arc Diabla Sub Arc Order of Terror Sub Arc Battle for Earth Sub Arc LOTM: Los Reina de Corázones Astaroth Hell Saga Rebellion Saga Black Mask Saga Empire's Wrath Saga The Mask of Black Black Raven Saga Sith Saga Multi-Universe War Arc Cold War Arc Hades Saga Saga Focus Aftermatch Triggers Hell Saga Fire Arc Hell Arc Final Countdown Arc LOTM: A Draw of Kings Scars Arc Genocide Arc Fallen Gem Arc Katarina's Memories The Fallen's Arc LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Exploration Arc Longinus Dreizehn Orden Arc Last Man Standing LOTM: Destiny Squad Arc Ara's Legacy Arc The New War Arc Dark Empires Arc The Final Decision (Final Saga of Storyline)'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings